Arkhampedia:IRC
Arkhampedia's IRC channel is the place to discuss various things related to Arkhampedia as well as where we hold our Arkham Therapy Sessions. There are some rules however as to make sure we don't drown in total anarchy. Rules # Operators. Arkhampedia's administrators are also the channel operators. They are the ones who enforce the rules if needed. Don't ask them for ops or voice…''seriously. +V does not give you extra status. # '''Keep it civil'. Don't attack other users in our IRC channel; our No Personal Attack policy applies here too. # Don't be a Dick Grayson. Whenever someone turns your request down for whatever reason, drop the subject! Acting like a spoiled whiny brat will get you banned for disruption faster than you can call Alfred to bring you a glass of warm milk. # No trolling, spamming and what not. Trolls, spammers idiots and other dumbasses are advised to take their business to #halopedia as soon as possible. # Politics and religion. Feel free to discuss them; however, if any user asks you to drop the subject of politics and/or religion, please do so right away and continue the discussion in private. These topics may only be discussed with unanimous consent. # IRC Bots. The only chatbots allowed in this channel are the ones owned by our administrators, and some regular and trusted users. Bringing in your own chatbot without clear permission from an operator will result in the chatbot being banned and since the chatbot shares the same IP as their owners.......well you figure it out. # Language. In general, English is spoken in our IRC channel, keep other forms of communications like: L33t, TXT, Dutch and Binary within reason. # Kicking without a valid reason. Everybody will be kicked or removed from our channel at random from time to time. are insane and you serve as collateral damage every now and then; don't take it personally. How to join For advanced users: irc.shoutwiki.net #Arkhampedia irc://irc.shoutwiki.com/Arkhampedia Wikia gateway #First, visit irc.shoutwiki.com. It's shit, yes, but it'll do. #Select a Nickname and put it into the box entitled "Nick". Preferably, this should be your username. #Select #Arkhampedia from the list of channels. #Select join. Mibbit #http://mibbit.com - Visit it. Now. #Select "shoutwiki.net" as the server and #Arkhampedia as the channel. #Enter your nickname, which should preferably be your username. #Select join. Java #http://java.freenode.net/ #Enter your username into the "nickname" box. #Enter #Arkhampedia as the channel. #Select join. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support—see below) *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support - see below) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching - see below) Linux *Gaim is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. *Irssi is an IRC client written in the C programming language. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Category:Arkhampedia Category:Policies on Arkhampedia